Michelle's Adventure
by Hey.Mister17
Summary: Michelle turned 18 an is headed off to college.  But just as she starts to settle in everything turns around on her.  She was off to a good start, but will it be a good ending?
1. Chapter 1

Off to College

Michelle woke up, it was 3 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow morning she was off to college and she was so excited. She kept on waking up every hour and it was driving her crazy. She crept downstairs and turned on the TV, it was all infomercials. She watched for a bit before she fell asleep once again. While she was asleep Jessie came up from hi own little basement that he and Becky still owned after all these years. He picked 18 year old Michelle up and brought her to her room. Gave her a quick kiss and headed outside. On his way out Joey spotted him.

"Where is her going?" Joey thought to himself. Before he had time to find out, Jessie was gone.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Michelle woke up, she thought that it must have been once again way too early. But she glanced at the clock jumped out of bed. She was so excited; she put on her favourite pair of brown jeans and the new fashionable but professional red top. She was satisfied with her outfit. She slipped on her moccasins and headed downstairs to have some breakfast with her family. When she got down it was dark. Very dark. She flicked on the lights and there was everyone, they cried "surprise" and she got a hug from everyone. Even DJ was there to say goodbye. Just 3 years ago she had moved in to an apartment with her now fiancé named Greg. The only person not there was Stephanie. Danny explained that she had an early morning class. But she promised to stop by Michelle's dorm room at dinner time.

There were a couple of presents around the room; DJ had bought her some accessories for her dorm room. Danny had bought her appliances, and Joey got her beautiful $90 jacket that Michelle had her eye on for a while, it went really well with her outfit, and Becky had baked a cake, and bought her some pink sheets for her bed. Then Jessie handed Michelle a set of keys. Michelle looked at them with tear filled eyes. Then she looked outside, and there sitting on the side of the road was a red convertible.

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? EEEH! Thank you Jessie, oh my gosh this is a dream come true!" Michelle ran up to her uncle and gave him a huge hug.

"Picked it up this morning at 3 am. Got it specially made for you, go check it out!" Jessie led Michelle outside. The seats were leather; the mirror was bordered with red and pink rhinestones, the detachable roof was pink on the roof of it, it said Michelle. The licence plate was the best part though. It was a special licence made for Michelle. It read: M1CH3LL3

"Thank you guys so much, this means so much to me. I promise that I will be back for every holiday!" Michelle gave everyone hugs and kisses and sped off in her new car.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dorm

Michelle finished unpacking all her stuff, and her room seemed almost perfect. There was a white curtain going down the middle of the room, splitting the room in two. On one side was her roomy named Alicia and on the other was her side. She had her bed right in the middle of where her window was. She had her pink sheets on it. The curtain on her window was white and they were long enough to reach the floor. On the other side she had a couch that fit two. A couple feet away from it was her TV. Next to the TV was a lamp with a pink shade. Between the TV and then bed was a long wall. Michelle couldn't believe how big her room was. On that wall was her mini fridge with a small cupboard on top of it which had all of her appliances. Next to the fridge was a dresser where she kept all her clothes. Then right next to her bed she had her little night stand which had a small drawer on it. She kept her favourite picture of her and her family on her stand. Michelle was happy with her room, but still she though something was missing.

Then while Michelle was pondering she heard a knock on the door. It was Stephanie! She came in and in her hand was a painting that she had made for Michelle. I was a painting of her and Michelle's head and in the background was a pretty reddish pinkish colour. That's it! That's what was missing! A Stephanie touch! Now her room was complete.

After Michelle put up the painting she and Stephanie headed out fir dinner. They talked a lot; it had been months since they've seen each other. Michelle had decided to take a writing class. She wanted to write a novel about her life. Stephanie seemed very interested. She had been taking an art class and a poetry class. Michelle found it really cool that they were both into art. Then the topic changed. Michelle told Stephanie about her new car, and Stephanie talked about her boyfriend name Marc. After dinner they went for a walk, they couldn't stop talking, they were so happy to be together again. They decided that they would meet again on Friday, and they would go see a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy

Between Saturday and Friday Michelle had made many good friends like her with her roomy, Alicia and others from her class. She had also met a boy named Jude. She and he had been in the same writing class. They both had the same interests, and the both became very close. After Friday they had been spending more and more time together. They went to see movies together, they had dinner together, and they were apart of the same study group. Michelle was very happy with her new boyfriend. He was sweet, and he was very cute. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair. He always wore a brown baseball cap.

Even though Michelle had a boyfriend, and plenty of friends, she didn't forget about her best friend: Stephanie. Every Tuesday night they would go do something together. They had lots of fun together. Even though Stephanie was much older than Michelle they still hung out. Sometimes they even dated. In fact just yesterday they went to Le Baton Rouge all together for dinner. It was great fun.

Michelle thought it was going so well. Never in a million years did she think this would be so easy. Besides her friends she had been perfect scores in all her classes. She was so Excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Down Hill

Michelle was so excited tomorrow was Tuesday and she and Stephanie were going to the campus fair together. She was just packing her books up from her last class and she headed for Jude's dorm. She knocked on the door. No one answered. But she could hear Nick (Jude's roomy) talking. She called his name. Then she heard:

"Jude get the door!" It was Nick.

"She was calling for you!" This time it was Jude. Then Michelle heard laughing, it was Jude's laugh, but mixed in with his was another, it was a girl's. Michelle got a lump in her throat and her mouth dried up. She knocked again.

"Jude, are you there? It's me Michelle!" Michelle knocked a couple of times.

She heard a whisper, "oh man, Michelle."

Finally Jude answered the door, his hair was messed up. But that was soon fixed because Jude quickly put on his cap, "Michelle, hi!" he said in a pant.

Michelle looked over his shoulder, her eyes burned, she saw April, a girl from their writing class, in the background. Then Nick came up to the door. "Is that your girlfriend?" Michelle asked mildly.

"Uh, no, that's Jude's girl. Why?" Michelle could feel tears running down her face, she ran away. She left Jude standing at the door.

"Dude! Why'd you say that?" Jude was furious.

"Because she is…" Nick was confused.

"Man, I had three, now I'm down to two!"

"That's low man, you should go talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

The Fair

Michelle had finally calmed down when her friend Alicia had cheered her up. She ordered some pizza, and rented a movie. They sat on the couch all night eating and laughing together she was finally cheered up. She gave Alicia a hug they went to sleep. The next day, Michelle was feeling awful, but this time it wasn't Jude. It was her stomach. She was throwing up all over the place. Alicia told her that she had a fever, and that she shouldn't go to school. You always need a mom around but Michelle never grew up with a mom but Alicia was the mom she never had. She looked up to Alicia even though she was only two years older.

Michelle was still sick by the time Alicia came back; it was 9:00 at night Michelle was in the same place, in her bed lying on her side. She lay there fro a couple more hours until the phone rang. She picked it up, it was Stephanie. Michelle looked at the clock, 11:27. The fair was closing in 3 minutes! She had totally forgotten about it!

"Where were you? You were supposed to pick me up in that new convertible of yours! I have been waiting all night Michelle!" The sound of Stephanie's voice sent shivers up Michelle's back.

"I was going to call but I totally forgot, I am so –" She was cut off. Stephanie hung up on her! Michelle didn't even get to explain!

The next day she called Stephanie. But no one answered. She tried talking to her when she saw her during the day but Stephanie wouldn't listen, Michelle couldn't believe it, it was one mistake.

Nothing was getting better, her start at college was great, but then it went down hill. With all the problems going on Michelle's grades started dropping. And she realized that if she didn't pick herself up she would never become a writer. She decided it was time to call her dad. Or someone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep._

"You have reached the Tanners; we are out of town right now but will be back in a week. Thanks for calling!"

The sound of her dad's voice made Michelle cry, she missed him so much, in fact she missed everyone so much. And even though Stephanie was right on campus with her, she missed her too.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan

Michelle was up thinking all night; she came up with a plan. She decided she was going to fix what was broken.

The next day, Michelle got up, she called Jude's apartment. She had a plan to get back at him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mister" Michelle had used that line since she young…she loved it.

"Michelle?"

"Hey Jude, how are you doing? I have been thinking about you!"

"Really, I've been thinking about you too baby, and you have got to know that"

"Save it honey, I know… I was thinking want to go out tonight?"

"I would love to!"

Then Michelle hung up. She was happy; her plan was working, so far. Next she called up Nick, this was the hardest part, ever since she found out about Jude, she had been crushing on Nick, and she was eager to get to know him. She told Nick what exactly she was doing. Nick agreed to help, and they had also decided that after the plan was over they would try dating.

It was 6:30 and Michelle and Jude were eating dinner together. They talked and talked and talked, it felt just like the old times, but Michelle was still hurt, and was not going to change her mind about anything. When she saw Nick walk into the restaurant she quickly asked for three large milkshakes. Jude commented on her appetite, Michelle just smiled. Then she looked over her shoulder, and there they were, April and Helen, Jude's two soon to be ex-girlfriends. They came over with Nick and they both winked at Jude.

"What is going one here?" Jude looked a little scared.

Michelle, April and Helen all picked up the milkshakes, while Nick got out his camera phone. All three of them dumped the milkshakes on Jude and Nick got pictures of it. Later that day, the pictures showed up in the school paper. Everyone saw it. Jude won't be getting any girlfriends soon.

And just like they planned, Nick and Michelle started dating and became inseparable. They were closer than Michelle was with Jude. Michelle just knew that she could trust Nick…she just knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie

Michelle was getting happier now that things started getting better…even her grades were going up once again. But there still was one thing bothering her. Stephanie.

After her classes on Friday she wrote a note saying:

_Stephanie,_

_I am really sorry that I didn't make it to the fair. I was really sick that day and I was sleeping most of the day, I was going to call but I completely forgot. Please forgive me, everything was falling apart and I just wasn't handling it well. Once again I am really sorry. And if you forgive me then maybe we could catch a movie tonight._

_Your sister,_

_Michelle_

Michelle dropped it off at Stephanie's dorm room that day and the next thing she new she got a text message from Stephanie:

**Dear Michelle,**

**Enough with the sorry's. I forgive you, but I shouldn't have to because you shouldn't have to apologize. It was me being irrational. Marc had just broken up with me that day and I was feeling really crummy, and I sort of took it out on you. It was wrong of me, but we can talk about all of this at dinner tonight. O'Connor's?**

**-Steph**

Michelle was relieved. That night she and Stephanie talked about all their problems. They both gave advice, and they both decided it was time for a break. It was 4 months into school and it was time for Christmas break. Together they went back to San Francisco to the Tanner's house and celebrated with their family. They were both glad to be home for a bit.


End file.
